Aqui estoy yo
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Zero y kaito se aman pero por un accidente, kaito pierde la vida y zero no a sido el mismo pero el hermano de su cuñada se siente atraido por el ¿que hara kaname para que zero se olvide de kaito? AU Y MPREG Y SHONEN-AI
1. Chapter 1

_Kaito creo que debes de bajar la velocidad-dijo un peli-plateado a un castaño que iba a una alta velocidad._

_No te preocupes zero, además no te pondría en riesgo-dijo volteando a ver a zero con una sonrisa para acercarse y darle un beso en los labios pero cuando voltio vio a un auto venir así ellos, kaito para esquivar el carro giro el volante así la derecha pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde y todo se volvió negro para zero y para kaito._

¡KAITO!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos el peli-plateado despertando de ese sueño que lo atormenta cada noche en los últimos tres años-"solo fue un sueño, porque siempre sueño con lo mismo, porque no morí con el"-dijo tapándose la cara como impidiendo que sus lagrimas salieran pero eso no tenia efecto después de un rato se levanto de la cama para darse una ducha y arreglarse e irse a trabajar.

_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,_

_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás._

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_

_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar_.

Hola zero-dijo un rubio de ojos azul cielo a ver al chico entrar por la puerta de la entrada, vio que el plateado solo saludo con su mano y tomo el elevador para llevarlo a donde es su estudio, era lo mismo desde el accidente de kaito, todos estaban preocupados por zero pero no podían hacer nada, zero cuando sintió el elevador detenerse y vio que las puertas del elevador se abrían salió y se fue a su estudio y se encerró, siempre así eso no halaba con nadie si no era para trabajo, el tenía que ponerle más atención a sus pinturas que los demás, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y eso significaba que ya se tendría que ir a su departamento, zero recogió sus cosas y se fue sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, eso ya se había hacho costumbre.

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,_

_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz._

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_

_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_

_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._

Hola-dijo zero después de contestar el teléfono.

Hola hermano soy yo ichiru-dijo la otra línea, zero solo bostezo eran las 7 de la mañana-hermano solo quería decirte que tienes que venir a Japón hoy mismo…..ya que…..mañana me CASO, bueno adiós-colgó ichiru antes de oír a su hermano gritarle que porque no le aviso antes o algo parecido, zero se sorprendió lo que su hermano le acababa de decir pero solo tenía dos cosas que hacer, una ir a Japón y segunda matar a su hermano por no decirle antes de su boda.

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,_

_y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad._

_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,_

_y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes._

Mira hermano ella es mi prometida Yuuki Kuran-dijo ichiru señalando a la chica de cabello marrón largo, zero solo hizo una reverencia-y el es su hermano Kaname Kuran-dijo ichiru señalando al castaño, zero cuando lo vio se sorprendió ya que tenía un parecido a kaito pero tenía algo que lo atraía, zero cuando se dio cuento de sus pensamientos los desecho y miro al castaño e hizo una reverencia y camino hacia el gran sofá para sentarse y escuchar a la pareja hablar sobre su boda de mañana, veía que su hermano si encontró a alguien que lo amara pero él no había fijado sus ojos en nadie más que en kaito como olvidar a un amor de casi 10 años.

_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración_

_para decir lo que tu esperas oir de mí._

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_

_llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_

_no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo aceptame._

Hola zero-dijo kaname en el oído del peli-plateado, este se sobresalto al sentir el caliente aliento del castaño, ya había pasado más de un mes de la boda de su hermano y ese tal kaname casi siempre se lo encontraba en todos lados y para acabar se sentía raro cada vez que lo veía, se giro para ver a kaname con una sonrisa en el rostro, eso lo embobo un rato hasta que se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada para que se alejara pero no lo alejo si no que el castaño agarro del brazo y lo alejo de toda esa gente que venían a ver las excelentes pinturas del peli-plateado-¿zero porque eres así conmigo?-dijo kaname después de soltar del brazo a zero, zero desvió la mirada así otro lado, no quería ver la mirada de kaname, el sabia sobre los sentimientos del castaño y el sentía algo por el pero todavía sentía a kaito dentro de su corazón y eso lo confundía todavía mas-zero-llamo kaname y el chico voltio a verlo-no te cierres al amor solo por haber perdido a kaito, yo te amo por favor acéptame-dijo kaname para después agarrar el mentón de zero y acercarse lentamente hasta tocar esos labios que siempre había deseado desde el momento que vio al peli-plateado, zero no sabía qué hacer pero se dejo llevar, no le importaba si había gente que podía verlos, el beso primero fue tierno lleno de amor pero después se volvió apasionado y lleno de deseo, se separaron a regañadientes por la falta de aire-eso significa que….-empezó a decir kaname pero zero lo interrumpió.

Que si te acepto-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo enloquecer a kaname y lo agarro de la cintura y lo volvió besar mas apasionadamente.

_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…_

_y de mi mano te invito a volar….._

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS:

Zero-dijo kaname para que le pusiera atención, el chico dejo de hablar con su hermano para girarse y ver a su pareja-zero ¿Qué te pasa? Haz estado muy callado conmigo y te vez muy pálido-dijo kaname preocupado de que su ángel estuviera enfermo o algo parecido.

y-yo….kaname tengo algo que decirte-dijo zero serio y eso asusto un poco a kaname-y-yo….estoy…..estoy embarazado-dijo zero con los ojos cerrados esperando un insulto o un grito diciéndole que no era cierto o algo parecido pero cuando los abrió ya no vio a kaname eso significaba que no quería a su hijo ni a él cuando iba a salir de la casa de su hermano escucho la voz de kaname.

¿Zero por favor puedes venir?-dijo kaname parado arriba de algunos escalones, zero solo asintió y fue hacia kaname, sabía que iba a hacer, les iba a decir a todos que no lo quería volver a ver y eso lo ponía triste-bueno amigos, todos están aquí porque venimos a festejar el cumpleaños de ichiru pero quiero decirle algo a zero enfrente de todos ustedes-dijo kaname, zero ya no soportaba estar ahí quería salir corriendo y llorar pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de kaname y se giro hacia kaname y se sorprendió lo que vio, kaname estaba con la rodilla izquierda en el piso y con sus manos sosteniendo una cajita color negra-zero kiryuu ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo abriendo la cajita para mostrar un anillo de oro blanco.

p-pero….-zero no podía hablar, inconscientemente se llevo la única mano que tenia desocupada a su vientre y kaname comprendió, se paro y saco el anillo de la cajita.

Tener un hijo mío y tuyo es lo que más deseaba pero como ya lo tengo-dijo soltando la mano de zero y agarrando el vientre de zero-y lo segundo es casarme contigo, entonces zero ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo kaname con una sonrisa.

Si acepto-dijo zero con ganas de llorar, kaname se arrodillo de nuevo y le puso el anillo a zero, se paro y atrajo a zero de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero aplaudieron a la nueva familia que en unos meses se formaran.

_Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)_

_abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)_

_llenando tu falta de amor, (tu falta de amor)_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)_

_no temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)_

_siempre te amaré._

FIN


	2. Por un segundo

Hoy era un día como otros para un castaño, se levanta, se bañaba y después recordaba a su antiguo amor quien murió hace tiempo y tal vez sus amigos piensen que él se olvido de esa persona pero no cada noche recordaba el dulce olor de su cabello, de su piel, todo lo que hacían juntos antes de que el chico muriera, como extrañaba a su chico, lo seguía amando no importarse el tiempo que hubiese pasado desde la muerte del peli-plata, algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y era el sonido de su celular, acerco su mano hacia la mesita que estaba cerca de su cama y agarro su celular y vio que lo llamaba uno de sus tanto amigos.

Kain ¿Qué pasa? Para que me llames tan temprano-hablo el castaño con algo de cansancio.

Ka…espera….aidou espera….yo quiero decirlo…..aid-empezo a decir pero algo o alguien le arrebato el celular al chico de la otra línea.

¡Enciende el televisor en el canal 55!-empezó a gritar el chico con el nombre de aidou, el castaño agarro el control de la TV y le cambio al canal donde le dijo el novio de su amigo y empezó a escuchar algo de una boda lo cual no le interesaba pero algo hizo que tirara el celular.

ze-zero-tartamudeo el nombre del chico que pensaba que estaba muerto hace mas de 5 años y ahora se enteraba de que se casaba con ese tal Kaname Kuran pero eso no pasaría zero es de él y de nadie más.

Quizás este no sea el momento para preguntarte

Si es que al pasar tanto tiempo, ¿pudiste olvidarme?

Veo en tu dedo un anillo y en conclusión...

Te casas al final de agosto

Y aquí estoy yo...con la misma expresión

Perdón si soy imprudente

Y delante de la gente, te reclamo de repente

Como es que supuestamente se venció el amor...

Sin un contrato entre tú y yo...

¡COMO PUDISTE!-grito un castaño a una chica de cabellos marón claro y ojos del mismo color pero algo más oscuros, la chica se sorprendió que su amigo le estuviera gritando.

¿Qué pasa? Porque me gritas kaito-dijo ruka acercándose al castaño, kaito enseguida que se entero de que zero en realidad estaba vivo fue directo a la casa de quien le dijo que zero estaba muerto por culpa de la de cabellos marón, el sufría en cada sueño.

Sabes de qué me acabo de enterar ruka-dijo agarrando de los brazos lastimándola.

No se….kaito me lastimas…haa-se quejo la chica haciendo que kaito la soltara y callera al piso.

Me acabo de enterar que zero no está muerto, ¿Cómo pudiste ruka? Confié en ti, con razón no querías que fue a su tumba, por eso no querías que le enviara flores o visitara a ichiru para decirle como me siento, no puedo creerlo ruka ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo kaito bajando la mirada no podía ver a ruka, ella había sido su mejor amiga desde que eran niños pero porque le mintió con algo así, ¿Por qué?

Lo hice por amor-dijo ruka levantándose del suelo, kaito miro a la chica con sorpresa-kaito yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que éramos niños, yo te lo iba a decir pero ese día conociste a zero, por favor kaito perdóname pero tenía que hacerlo, te amo y yo se que también sientes algo por mi y no me digas que no, acuérdate como hicimos el amor ese día, acuérdate kaito-decía la chica acercándose al tipo, empezando a abrazar al chico y al terminar lo beso en los labios, el castaño empujo a la chica y bajo la mirada.

No me vuelvas a besar-dijo limpiándose la boca-no quiero los sucios labios de alguien que me traiciona y ya me voy pierdo mi tiempo contigo, tengo que impedir una boda-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero lo escucho la cabellos marón, el chico salió del departamento de la chica azotando la puerta.

Si no eres mío no serás de nadie-dijo la chica y fue hacia la mesa del comedor y agarro su celular y marco un numero y después de eso alguien contesto-él lo sabes-dijo para después colgar.

Como en los cuentos de hadas, nuestra historia fue contada

Tú eras mi príncipe y yo el Rey que tanto amabas,

Y el ejemplo es ficción...pero el lirico fue mi amor

Y ahora por un segundo, me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,

Por un segundo acepto mi derrota, te perdí de verdad,

Increíble aidou-dijo un chico de cabellos negro largos y ojos azul marino, el chico se voltio y miro a un rubio de ojos azul cielo, el rubio solo sonrió-gracias aidou si no fuera que me prestaste esta peluca y estos lentes de contacto no podría entrar a esa estúpida boda-dijo enojado recordando que su peli-plateado se iba a casar mañana.

Tranquilo kaito y te deseo mucha suerte-dice aidou abrazándolo y después vio a un chico que estaba acostado en la cama con su celular en la mano, el otro chico cuando sintió una mirada sobre él se giro y vio a su amante-deséale suerte-dijo algo enojado.

Suerte pero no sabes a lo que te enfrentas kaito-dice sentándose en la orilla de la cama-hay algo que tú no sabes kaito pero tienes que descubrirlo por ti solo-dice levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la recamara, aidou y kaito se preguntaron ¿Qué seria eso que ellos no saben pero si kain?

No le tomes importancia-dice aidou riendo-si fuera algo importante te lo hubiera dicho-dice y el castaño asintió con la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora lo que importaba era detener la boda.

Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo, ya no estás conmigo

Y desde luego ciento el frío, ni tu alma, ni tu cuerpo son míos

Mis sueños se han perdido y me hechas al olvido...nooo

Quizás este no sea el momento para humillarme,

Pero en mis subconscientes estoy consciente que es muy tarde

Y pongo en pausa los deseos y la ilusión, porque tienes un nuevo dueño

El peli-negro entraba a un gran salón y veía a varias personas bailando y otras sentadas en las sillas y mesas bien decoradas, el peli-negro chasqueo la lengua, todo ese ruido le molestaba pero tenía que encontrar al peli-plateado y decirle toda la verdad, miro a todos los lados pero no vio al chico y como dijo antes ese ruido le molestaba así que salió hacia el jardín cuando por fin se sintió un poco tranquilo alguien se puso delante de él.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un castaño y ojos color granate mirándolo con una mirada fría, kaito le devolvió la mirada él sabía perfectamente quien era pero apenas se había dado cuenta de algo ¿Cómo es que kaname sabia quien era él?

Perdón me confundes-dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa girando sobre sus talones y empezando a caminar pero algo hizo que se detuviera, voltio hacia la causa y vio a un chico de cabellos caoba y ojos azules-¿Qué haces? Suelta…..-dijo kaito de mala gana pero algo hizo que abriría los ojos en sorpresa, delante de el estaba aidou, kain y ruka sus disque mejores amigos-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto kaito bajando la mirada.

Lo sentimos kaito pero trabajamos para kaname-sama-dijo aidou bajando la mirada, quería a kaito como un hermano pero le tenía mucho respecto a kaname y cuando el castaño les mando a hacer ese trabajo pensó que sería algo normal pero al final le termino de tomar cariño a kaito y por eso le dijo a kaito que zero estaba vivo para que ya no sufriera mas pero ahora veía a kaito triste y eso no le gustaba.

mm…así que son sus empleados-empezó a decir para después alzar la cabeza con una mirada fría y una sonrisa con algo de burla-dime kaname ¿Qué harás conmigo?-dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando a kaname, el castaño solo se molesto pero no lo dejo notar-no me digas que tienes miedo de que zero siga enamorado de mi-dice en tono de burla.

Es verdad-dijo kaname mirándolo serio-si tengo miedo que zero siga enamorado de ti pero…..-empezó a decir y bajo la cabeza y después la volvió a subir y sonrió de lado-tu eres su pasado y yo su presente y el me ama a mi además…-dijo sonriendo de manera burlona-el está esperando un hijo mío-dijo kaname con una sonrisa da a ver ganado, kaito abrió los ojos en sorpresa, eso no podía ser, zero era hombre y dos hombres no podían tener hijos pero ahora recordaba que zero le dijo que el si podía que tonto pensaba que era una broma pero zero nunca bromearía con eso, que tonto al no creerle, kaname dejo solo al chico y fue a buscar a su prometido tenía que sacarlo de ahí si no kaito lo verá y le dirá que él sabía que estaba vivo y zero nunca lo perdonaría por ocultarle esa verdad pero el la oculto solo por su egoísmo.

Y aquí estoy yo...con la misma expresión

Perdón si soy imprudente

Y delante de la gente, te reclamo de repente

Como es que supuestamente se venció el amor...

Sin un contrato entre tú y yo...

Como en los cuentos de hadas, nuestra historia fue contada

Tú eras mi príncipe y yo el Rey que tanto amabas,

Y el ejemplo es ficción...pero el lirico fue mi amor

Zero había salido al jardín para tomar algo de aire fresco se sentía algo mareado, no llevaba ni tres meses de embarazo pero al ser hombre seria lo doble que a las mujeres y ahora se sentía mareado necesitaba a kaname a su lado pero él se había alejado de el por unos asuntos que tenía que terminar, sentía a kaname algo nervioso y además lo sobreprotegía mucho, ni podía agarrar un vaso porque si no se cortaba eso siempre le decía kaname cuando intentaba agarrar un vaso para beber algo, el peli-plata suspiro cuando llego al jardín estaba buscando con la mirada algún lugar en donde sentarse pero vio a un chico de cabellos negros, se fue acercando pero algo hizo que se detuviera, el chico peli-negro o mejor dicho castaño ya que el chico se había quitado la peluca y tenía el cabello castaño como kaname solo que un poco más claro, zero quería ver sus ojos por más extraño que pareciera ese chico se le hacía conocido pero ¿de dónde? Se preguntaba el peli-plata pero después recordó a Kaito pero no podía ser kaito ya que kaito estaba muerto, el castaño sentía que alguien lo estaba viendo y volteo y vio a zero, el peli-plata abrió los ojos en sorpresa enfrente a él estaba su antiguo amor, Kaito Takimaya.

Ka-kaito-fue lo último que dijo antes de ver todo negro, el castaño agarro a zero antes de que callera al piso por el desmayo, el embarazo y ver a su antiguo novio que estaba muerto frente a él no le favorecía nada, el castaño vio al peli-plata se veía más guapo ahora pero vio que zero tenía crecidita la pancita y sabia porque, tenía que admitirlo zero le favorecía muy bien el embarazo, le hubiera encantado ser el padre de ese niño pero tenía que ser buen perdedor, kaname se gano el corazón de zero y no podía hacer nada, cargo a zero como una princesa y entro al salón donde todos se giraron para verlo y corrieron hacia el chico que traía a uno de los novios en sus brazos.

Y ahora por un segundo, me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,

Por un segundo acepto mi derrota, te perdí de verdad... Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo, ya no estás conmigo

Y desde luego ciento el frío, ni tu alma, ni tu cuerpo son míos

Mis sueños se han perdido y me hechas al olvido...nooo

kaname caminaba buscando a su ángel pero no lo encontró por ningún lado así que se dirigió al salón para ver si zero estaba ahí y vio que toda la gente estaba reunida en un círculo se dirigió así ahí para ver que sucedía y vio que kaito tenía entre sus brazos a su peli-plata, eso significaba una cosa, zero había visto al castaño, kaname miro a kaito con mala cara no quería que ese tipo tocara lo que ahora es suyo y ya no de él, sonaba egoísta pero amaba mucho a zero como dejarlo ir y eso él nunca lo haría, kaito se acerco a kaname y le dio a zero, kaname se sorprendió peor no dijo nada.

El me vio y por eso se desmayo-dijo kaito con la mirada al suelo-ganaste kaname el te ama a ti pero quiero que le digas la verdad lo conozco bien el la querrá saber enseguida que se despierte así que dísela-dijo kaito saliendo del circulo pero se detuvo miro a aidou, kain y ruka-ustedes son mis amigos y no importa que trabajen con él, si quieren seguir siendo mis amigos y olvidar todo esto los espero mañana en mi departamento-dijo saliendo del salón, kaname estaba sorprendido lo que kaito le acababa de decir eso significaba que el chico no iba a luchar por el amor del peli-plateado, estaba feliz pero ahora tenía que decirle a su ángel la verdad, que él sabía que kaito estaba vivo desde que se habían conocido pero su egoísmo lo cegó y no le dijo nada por temor a que el chico siguiera amando al castaño pero ahora sabían que no lo seguía amando y que ahora quien mandaba en su corazón era él, Kaname Kuran.

Noooo... Noooo noooo...Noooo

Oye que feeling papi!

Aventura... lets take it back

Recuerda por un beso mi corazoncito tubo una obsesión,

Cuando Volverás, hasta hermanita pregunto? Enséñame olvidar, Si todavía me amas!

Seré tu angelito aunque la boda sea mañana...

2 años después:

Hola zero-dijo un castaño abrazando por detrás al peli-plata sobresaltando al chico, zero se giro y vio al chico que lo estaba abrazando-cuanto tiempo-dijo riendo y abrazo a zero, el peli-plata lo abrazo.

Si cuanto tiempo-dijo para después finalizar el abrazo ya que alguien había jalado al castaño, vio a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos abrazar al castaño posesivamente, iba a preguntar quién era pero alguien lo jalo haciendo que pusiera su cabeza en su regazo.

Hola kaito-dijo kaname sonriendo de lado sin dejar de abrazar a zero.

Hola kaname, ¿que tal es castigo?-dijo divertido mirando a kaname con algo de burla.

Tal vez tu lo llamas castigo pero yo no pienso lo mismo-dijo mirando a zero y después a sus dos hijos que estaban corriendo de un lugar para otro-pienso que tu vas para el mismo camino kaito-dijo divertido para después llevarse a zero de la mano hacia donde estaban sus pequeños diablillos jugando con aidou y kain.

Oíste lo que dijo kaname-dijo kaito mirando a su pareja pero se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Te verías muy lindo embarazado kaito-dice con el chico peli-negro algo sonrojado de tal solo imaginar a su castaño con su pancita algo crecidita, kaito miro a su amante con una mirada algo aterradora, no quería ser el que quedara embarazado pero el uke era el pero no quería sufrir todo lo que el peli-plateado sufrió pero amaba a kenta, después de firmar su derrota por el amor de zero se fue de viaje para olvidarlo y kenta cayó como un ángel, lo enamoro y se olvido de zero y ahora eran los mejores amigos ellos dos, solo que no podían estar solos más de dos minutos ya que los celos de kenta y kaname no los dejaban solos ya que siempre están ahí juntos a ellos pero amaba lo celoso que era con él.

Cállate-dice kaito al peli-negro y después empezó a caminar así donde estaban los demás.

En el jardín de la mansión kuran estaba el matrimonio Kiryuu, Ichiru Kiryuu y Yuuki Kuran, el matrimonio Akatsuki, Aidou Hanabusa y Kain Akatsuki, el matrimonio Sounen, Ruka sounen y Rima Touya y el matrimonio Kuran, Zero Kiryuu y Kaname Kuran, los gemelos jugaban felices con sus tíos, las parejas hablaban de las cosas que habían hecho hasta que uno de los gemelos se acerco y pregunto algo no muy lindo.

Papi es cielto que tío kato y tú eran paleja-pregunto uno de los gemelos, cabellos plateados y ojos marón y piel blanca un niño hermoso igual que su otro hermano, los adultos que estaban tomando algo lo escupieron ya que sintieron dos auras negras y eso no era buena señal, zero y kaito se pusieron nerviosos por la pregunta del niño y porque sus parejas no estaban muy contentas, zero cargo al niño y lo puso en su regazo.

Si mi amor pero eso ya paso-dijo con una sonrisa para su hijo-además amo a tu padre si no lo amare entonces no hubiera roto el castigo-dice mirando con mala cara a su esposo y este solo sonrió de lado-mi amor ve a jugar con tus primos que ya mero se van-dice bajando al niño y este corrió hacia donde estaban los demás niños, era verdad zero le había levantado el castigo a kaname por no decirle que kaito estaba vivo pero eso paso ya hace mucho tiempo pero recordaba como el castaño le enviaba flores y chocolates y como zero lo amaba lo perdono, no podía vivir sin kaname, lo amaba no importase que, kaname sonrió y abrazo a su peli-plata de la cintura y lo acerco a sus labios hasta besarlo primero suave y después apasionadamente hasta que se les acabo el aire a ambos y se separaron a regañadientes.

Te amo-dijo kaname juntando sus frentes y mirando ese color que tanto amaba, zero solo sonrió, tal vez el no era como kaname que no le importaba que dirían de él y demostrar su amor en donde sea no importa si es en público pero kaname lo amaba no importa que él no demuestre mucho sus sentimientos pero cada vez que recordaba que casi perdía zero por ocultarle que kaito estaba vivo se sentía morir y **_por un segundo_** perdía a zero por su egoísmo y celos pero el amor de los dos hizo que no pudieran vivir sin el otro, kaname se acerco al oído de zero y le susurro-hoy no dormirás-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al peli-plata, kaname se giro y vio a sus invitados, hoy no iba a dejar dormir a su peli-plata.

Por un segundo, me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,

Por un segundo acepto mi derrota, te perdí de verdad...

Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo, ya no estás conmigo

Por un segundo, me ahogo en los mares de la realidad


End file.
